America's Old Friend
by Person-with-a-Keyboard
Summary: When America decides to clean his storage room again, he finds an old necklace from an old friend of his that he was sure was long dead. What happens when he finds her in the corner of Starbucks in 2010? Prolouge is set in the colonial days. It has an OC
1. Prolouge

A/N: My first Hetalia fic! YAY! So this is a story that goes with the legend of the Queen of Emania (Not a story you will find anywhere until I type it up and post it somewhere.) Emania is my Kingdom (I'm the new queen. I'll be mentioned later. The old queen is talked about in this chapter.). Anyway, this is a cute little prolouge to the story. Enjoy little America's cuteness! Yes, this chapter takes place when America was little and being cared for by England.

I don't own Hetalia. I do own Emania though. Don't steal her or she will hurt you...WITH HER BRAIN! Du DU DUNNNNNN! . Um...Don't ask what that last line was...

**

* * *

****America's Old Friend: Prolouge**

Little America crawled into bed for the night. England came to visit him again today and the both of them were slightly tired. England sat down on the edge of the bed to tell America a bedtime story.

"Hey, England? Can I tell you a story tonight?" America asked sweetly.

"Sure, go ahead," England replied. "What kind of story?"

"It's a story of a pretty girl named Emania," America said. "She used to live on the other side of the continent. She was really nice and she was my best friend!"

"Oh, really? Well, then. Tell me the story," England smiled at the boy, who was getting comfy in the sheets.

"Okay, it starts out when I first met her in a field of grass. She had red hair, green eyes, and she had her hair in pretty curls that went everywhere! She was making a grass necklace and then she looked up and saw me walking to her. She said, 'Hello. I'm Emania. Who are you, little boy?' and I said, 'I'm America! It's nice to meet you!'" America made a dramatic pose as he sat up in his bed. He stuck out his hand as if to shake hands with the girl he was talking about. England laughed at the boy's cute poses.

"She then invited me to stay with her in her kingdom, but I said that I'd prefer to stay out on my own, but we could still play together. So, for a long time, we visited each other and played. She said we were best friends and gave me a 'friendship necklace'. She said that it was made of magic so it was special. I didn't believe her. She was wearing one just like it, too! Anyway, she said that because of the magic, I wouldn't be able to loose, or break it! I think I have it here in my room somewhere!" And little America jumped out of the sheets and ran around the room looking for his necklace from Emania. England watched as the boy looked for the jewelry. After America had said 'magic', England was very interested in the girl…

"FOUND IT!" America shouted as he pulled out a necklace from a little box. It had beads of all sorts of colors on it, all in a pattern, on a long, leather string. There was a bead on the front that had a painted picture of a teenage, red-haired girl with many curls and green eyes and a boy with dirty-blond hair and bright blue eyes that was obviously America. England took the necklace and found it quite cute.

"This is pretty nice, America. What happens next, though?" England asked. He wondered what happened to the girl, seeing that America referred to her in the past tense. America sat back down in his bed and put the necklace on as he did because he loved it so much.

"Okay, England. After she gave me the necklace, we seemed to have even more fun! But, one day, when I went over to her Kingdom to play, there was a big fire burning the ENTIRE kingdom down! I quickly ran into the royal castle, the only place the fire hadn't reached, and tried to find Emania, but she was missing. I went to her queen to ask if she knew where Emania went, but the queen was doing something. She said she was sealing her soul in the ground and when I asked where Emania went, she just said that Emania either burned in the fire, would start burning soon, or ran away from there so she wouldn't die. Then she collapsed and I had to run out of there. When I got far enough, I could only watch the fire burn the kingdom down. When the fire was gone, there were no traces of the kingdom left. I looked for days later for Emania in the surrounding area, but she was nowhere. I cried and hugged my necklace close and wished that I would see her again. I never did. The End." America ended the story with tears in his eyes as he hugged the really big necklace close to his chest again.

England calmed the boy down and told him that it was a great story. After many soothing words to get the boy calm again, America fell asleep. England felt sorry for the poor boy and hoped that America would be able to see her again. England knew that she was probably a dead nation, but there was a small chance she was still alive…


	2. Chapter 1: Starbucks Encounter

**A/N:** Well, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia and America don't belong to me. Emania does, she's my country. BTW I'm mentioned in this chapter! 8D

* * *

**America's Old Friend Ch. 1**

It's the year 2010 and America decided to clean out his storage room…or at least try and give up because of the memories again. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Geez…There's so much stuff. Why do I keep all this crap? Heh, let's see here," America picked up some stuff, remembering the stories behind all of them. Suddenly, a little box fell down and hit his head. "Ow…What's this box doing here? And why did it fall on my head?"

He picked it up off the ground and opened the tiny box. Inside laid an old, leather stringed, beaded necklace with a picture of a teenage girl and little America on the large, center bead. "This…is…from…Emania…" America said and stared at the necklace. "I haven't seen this for so long…Hm…I think I'll wear it around for a little while." He put on the necklace, surprised that it still fit, and ended up not getting any progress done…again.

He decided to head to the area where Emania used to stand. When he got there (He arrived by plane, he had to go across the continent to get there after all!), he checked into a hotel and went to a Starbucks in town.

America got a coffee and sat down at one of the tables around the room. Besides the clerk, there was only one other person in there. It was a girl with red hair that curled into her face like a heart shape with two curls coming down onto her forehead while the back of her hair swooped out like a wave on each side. Her eyes were a bright green and sparkling with happiness as the girl licked the frosting from a doughnut off her fingers.

America thought she seemed quite familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where. Her looked at her clothes, to see if it was just the outfit or something. She wore a light pink T-shirt and beige shorts that reached her knees. Her shoes were white tennis-shoes and she had an orange watch on. He looked at her necklace. It looked just like the one he had on right that instant.

He then realized that it was the necklace that was so familiar, but something told him it was more than just that. He took his coffee and went over to her table, where she was pulling out a laptop.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?" America asked politely. The girl, who looked just about his age, nodded and smiled at him as she turned on the laptop. He sat down in the chair across the table and set down his cup. "I'm Alfred Jones. You?" He wanted to know how she got the necklace, but he decided to be polite.

The girl looked up at him from her laptop and stared with wide eyes at him. "Alfred…? Jones…?" She was shocked when she heard that name. She knewthat name and when she went to look at him to see if her hunch was correct, she spotted the necklace. The one that matched her's.

"I'm Emma Thompson." She finally said. "Alfred…I knew I'd see you again!" She jumped out of her chair and ran around to hug a very shocked America.

America couldn't move, partially because of the bonecrushing hug he was receiving from this oddly strong girl, and partially because he found her. He found Emania, his long time friend that he was _sure_ was dead just a little while ago. "E-Emania? I-Is that you?" he managed to get out with his oddly weak voice.

She released her death-grip on him and grinned at him. "Yup! It's me! I'm glad you remembered who I am. I'm so happy to see you!"

America smiled back at his long-lost friend, but couldn't help but ask, "What happened to you? Where did you go after the fire?"

Emania's smile faded a bit as she remembered the magic fire that killed her entire kingdom and burned every building 'till there was nothing, not even ashes. She sat back down and said, "Oh…You know…I stayed in the area around the kingdom. I started living like I did when I was reallyyoung, like a hobo in a forest. When Spain owned the area, I stayed with him for a little while. A while later, I left because I was bored and lived on my own again. When people came to settle here, I just blended in with them as best I could. That's what I've been doing since then."

America just stared at the Emanian and thought about her words. _She's been living like a hobo and blending in with my people since her kingdom fell? That's no way to live! _America thought, disregarding the Spain thing. "What are you doing now? Where do you live?" he asked.

Emania smiled again and said, "I have a new queen now and I live with her family now. I took up babysitting to get some money. It's not much, but with some allowance from my queen's parents, I got enough to get a laptop." She indicated the computer in front of her.

America couldn't help his next statement, since he can't help most of the things he says. "You can come live with me! I'll try to boost your economy, too, since you don't have much for a country…What do you say?"

Emania sighed, "America. It's a nice offer, but don't you have your own economy to worry about?" America happened to cough a very big cough just as she said that, cutting off any argument he could come up with. "That's what I thought. I'll survive for now." She coughed just then, a cough rivaling America's cough.

"Come on, you could live a lot better if you live with me. I'll take care of you and help give you a stable economy and everything you might need! We're still best friends, right? Friends take care of each other if they are feeling bad. Please come live with me," America begged. Emania looked at him skeptically.

"What about your boss? Won't President Obama want a say in this? Or your government? You can't just help other countries with their economies as you please. Especially when you need help, too." Emania continued to refuse the offer. The two of them kept going like that until Emania gave in.

"ALRIGHT! I'll come live with you, America. Let me call my Queen to tell her, okay?" She pulled out her orange cell phone and dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? It's me…You know that guy that I knew a long time ago? I met him in the Starbucks. He offered to take care of me at his place…Yeah, I said yes…It's okay for me to go then?...Thank you…You'll send my stuff there?...Hang on, let me ask," She covered the mouth piece and asked America what his address was so that her boss could send her stuff there. After he told her, she relayed the message to her queen. "Thanks again…I'll still be able to talk to you over gmail and the cell phones…Okay…Bye my queen…Talk to you later…Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to America. "Okay, let's go. She's okay with it and will send my stuff to your house."

America cheered and Emania grabbed her things and they left the Starbucks. They got in America's car (Emania walked to the Starbucks earlier, she didn't have a car.) and drove to America's hotel to get his stuff and they left for the airport. They got on the first flight headed for Washington D.C., where America lived.

* * *

A/N: lol My favorite part was when the box fell on America's head. XD BTW: Here's a picture of Emania: ht tp:/ americanidol2007 . deviantart. com /#/ d2snjxm Just take out the spaces. =) She's not normally this short, it was just that the base was of a short girl. DX


End file.
